A Drink Can Lead to Something Big
by a.l.suzuka
Summary: Hermione takes something that changes her height. My first fanfic, please review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic, and I haven't even reached my teenage years yet, so please don't be too harsh with the reviews. ^_^  
  
A drink can lead to something big:  
  
Hermione walked down the hall in Hogwarts going to the Gryffindor common room . While walking she saw a table with a glass containing a weird drink with a note that said "drink me" and with bread that also has a note that said "eat me" and with that she drank the glass of drink and ate the bread.  
  
When she got to their common room she felt bad and decided to sleep. When she woke up she wondered why the things around her got so big. Later she realized that she had shrunken herself . She cried and she cried that she decided to be brave and find a way to make herself big again .With that she got off her bed and began to explore. Then she saw Harry Potter with his friend Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry Potter was famous because when he was a baby Voldemort killed his parents and he was the only one who survived the tragedy..Voldemort left one thing on Harry, and that thing made him famous. That was the scar that Voldemort left on Harry. The scar meant that Voldemort will return to destroy Harry. with that Hermione set again for her adventure.  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: I'll still make the next chapter please review thanks! (; 


	2. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Vs Slytherin

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin  
  
So with that she decided to go to the library (the restricted one) so she could browse on the books and find a way to get big again. On her way she met a girl who was the same size as Hermione.  
  
"What's your name?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Um, hi my name is Cerulea. Cerulea Weasley. What's yours?" asked Cerulea in a friendly voice.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm from Gryffindor." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh! I'm from Ravenclaw." replied Cerulea.  
  
"By the way what happened to you?" asked Hermione  
  
"Well I drank the weird drink and ate the bread that Draco offered then I felt weird and decided to go to sleep when I woke up I wondered why the things around me got so big! how about you?" asked Cerulea.  
  
"Well on my way to the Gyffindor common room, I saw a table with glass with weird drink and a piece of bread so I drank the weird drink and ate the bread because I was so hungry later I felt bad and went to sleep when I woke up I realized that I shrinked!" said Hermione.  
  
"Here's a hint: Never ever trust anyone from Slytherin, especially Draco Malfoy" said Cerulea.  
  
"When I really get big again, Draco's busted!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well I hope he gets detention for one whole year or two years maybe," said Cerulea .  
  
"Well,we better hurry so we can find a way before midnight well I hope we can do that!" said Hermione.  
  
a/n : you'll see what will happen in the next chapter..but I'm still going to make it . please review thanks (don't be too harsh on the reviews)(= 


	3. Percy to the Rescue

So they decided to enter the restricted area of the library. They tried to look for books to make them big again. Suddenly, Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris came. When Hermione and Cerulea saw them, they climbed up onto the shelf. But, they didn't notice that Mrs. Norris was already there. Once she had seen the two of them, she chased them. Luckily, they were small, so they weren't seen.

They were near the door when they decided to just run outside and slip under the door. But they didn't find a book. Hermione suggested that they just go to the Gryffindor common room and ask for help. So they did.When they were there already,they asked help from Percy,Ron's brother.But surprise to Percy they saw Hermione small. But Percy decided to help.So waved his wand and said "Wallus locomotiuslackus klapaucius"and then Hermione and Cerulea got big again they thanked Percy and went out and saw Ron.

"Ron you didn't tell me you have a cousin here at Hogwarts"said Hermione. 

"A cousin?Who's that? asked Ron confused.

"Hi! ROnnie"shouted Cerulea.

"Cerulea!? asked Ron 

"yup!"said Cerulea. 

"wait a minute."said ron "GINNYYYYYYY" ron shouted then Ginny came out.

"What now?" Ginny asked "Cerulea!?"asked Ginny

"Hey Ginn"said Cerulea.Then Ginny and Cerulea left the room."How did you meet her?"asked ron."Long story Ron,very long" said Hermione.

A/N: please review this(= thanks!!( ;


End file.
